Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known foil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
The particular size of wind turbine rotor blades is a significant factor contributing to the overall efficiency of the wind turbine. Specifically, increases in the width or chord of a rotor blade may generally lead to an overall increase in the energy production of a wind turbine. For example, an increased chord length may result in an increased lift-to-drag ratio for a rotor blade, thereby increasing the corresponding rotor torque and, thus, the power production for the wind turbine. However, rotor blades are often subject to design constraints that serve to limit the overall size of each blade, particularly during manufacturing and/or transporting of the rotor blades. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a means for increasing the effective chord length of the rotor blade to improve its performance while observing manufacturing and transportation-related design constraints.
Moreover, as a wind turbine is operated over time, surface fouling may cause the performance of the rotor blades to be degraded. Specifically, as the outer surface of a rotor blade becomes roughened, the aerodynamic performance of the rotor blade is decreased significantly. In such instance, it would be desirable to provide a means for increasing the performance of the rotor blade despite its roughened surfaces.
Accordingly, a chord extender that may be separately attached onto a new or existing rotor blade would be welcomed in the technology.